As data measurement, processing and communication tools become more available, their use in practical applications becomes more desirable. As one example, data measurement, processing and communication regarding environmental conditions can have significant beneficial applications. There are a number of environmental conditions that can be of interest and subject of detection and identification at any number of desired locations. For example, it may be desirable to obtain accurate, real-time data measurement which permits detection of sounds in a particular environment such as a home or business. Further, real-time data identification of such sounds to quickly and accurately distinguish sound categories also may be desirable, such as to permit the creation and communication of a user message, such as an alert, based thereon.
Such data measurement and analysis would typically require a distribution of sensors, processors and communication elements to perform such functions quickly and accurately. However, implementing and maintaining such a distribution of sensors solely for the purpose of data measurement and distinction regarding sounds may be cost prohibitive. Further, the distribution of such devices may require implementation and maintenance of highly capable processing and communication elements at each environment to perform such functions quickly and accurately, which further becomes cost prohibitive.